With computers, the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) queries the port of a computer to determine whether a monitor is present. If a monitor is present, the BIOS downloads standardized data that is typically contained at a read only memory (ROM) within the monitor. This standardized data is typically referred to as an Extended Display Identification Data (EDID) that contains information relating to the monitor that includes such information as the type, model, and functionality of the monitor. Typically, the BIOS contains a table that lists all of the various monitors that are supported by the computer. When a monitor is connected to the port, the BIOS reads selected information from the EDID and compares the EDID to the BIOS stored monitor data. The standard protocol requires the BIOS to read the monitor's information even when the monitor is powered off. In this case, a small amount of power is supplied by the computer through the monitor connector to the monitor to run and access the EDID storage device.
If a match between the EDID and the BIOS stored monitor data is found, the computer system is configured to utilize this particular type of monitor and its capabilities. For instance, if the monitor has a volume control or a sleep button, the computer is configured to support this functionality. However, if the information from the EDID does not match the BIOS stored monitor data, then the computer assumes that it is communicating with a “legacy” monitor. A legacy monitor is a term that refers to a monitor having basic functionality, such as a relatively older, outdated monitor. Thus, the BIOS configures the computer into a default configuration to operate with a legacy monitor.
Presently, a DDC monitor (Display Data Channel) includes a storage device, such as an EEPROM, that stores EDID regarding the capabilities of the monitor, such as the monitor's resolution and refresh rates. The EDID format is a standard data format developed by VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association) to promote greater monitor/host computer compatibility. At the present time, the current EDID format is described in Appendix D of Display Data Channel (DDC.TM.) Standard, version 1.0 revision 0, dated Aug. 12, 1994. For a personal computer utilizing a DDC monitor, the system software accesses the DDC related EDID that is stored within the monitor. The system software also determines the type of video controller that is installed in the system. The video controller is used to control and configure the video data sent to the monitor. The system software then compares the refresh rate obtained from the DDC monitor to the capabilities of the video controller to determine the proper refresh rate to set at the video controller, which in turn controls the monitor.
Typically, EDID is display information accessible to the host even when the monitor is powered down. In monitors that support a “dual interface” (both analog and digital connectors supported), there are typically two separate standard EDID ROM devices, located on the flat panel controller board, that store the analog and digital EDID. The EDID is accessed via dedicated DDC bus. In the conventional dual panel flat panel controller design, the two EDID ROM devices, reside on flat panel controller, are powered from the host power supplies with analog cable (VGA DDC cable) for analog EDID ROM, and digital cable (DDC_DVI cable) for digital EDID ROM. The cost of having two EDID ROM devices on flat panel controller board is expensive.
With the current cost pressure market, there is a need for a solution to support the EDID through DDC ports without having two separate EDID ROM devices. Unfortunately, however, when a conventional flat panel controller has power, the flat panel controller does not have access to the SPI Flash ROM. As a result, a direct connection from the DDC port to the SPI Flash storage device is not possible. As a result, the DDC port cannot read its required information from the storage device.
Therefore, what is desired is a controller having a single memory device for storing executable instructions and data as well as EDID that permits the acquisition of the EDID by a DDC port even when the flat panel controller is powered up following a powered down state.